


Angel

by shetookyourbreathaway



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alex is a dom (of course), F/F, JJ learns how to give up control, and sex of course, it's really all about power and control and vulnderability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetookyourbreathaway/pseuds/shetookyourbreathaway
Summary: “Hey.” Alex caught JJ’s chin in her hand, pulling JJ up to meet her eyes. “You don’t always have to take control baby girl, it’s okay.[...] I’ve got you, don’t you see?” She crooned into JJ’s mouth. “I’ve got you, right here, just as you are.”
Relationships: Alex Blake/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> It's simping for Alex Blake hours in this house... that's really all there is to say about this.  
> This really is the dirtiest thing I think I've ever written... it's really just smut y'all, that's it.

“And this is S.S.A. Jennifer Jareau. She’s going to give you the introductory protocol briefing,” Agent Hotchner told Alex as he walked her down the hall of the BAU toward a  _ very  _ attractive blonde with solemn, piercing blue eyes.

“You can call me JJ,” she told Alex in a friendly tone, extending her hand to give the brunette a firm, authoritative handshake. “We’re happy to have you with us, Dr. Blake.” 

“Happy to be here.” Alex smiled at her, earning a dazzling smile from the blonde in return.

“Right this way.” JJ gestured for Alex to follow her, trying to collect her thoughts as the pair walked down the hall. The older woman had a quiet confidence, an air of authority about her that was undeniably attractive, and her sweeping brunette hair and silky voice only added another layer of appeal.

Entering JJ’s office, the two agents settled on either side of her desk, running through the standard protocol and procedures of the team. Alex listened attentively the entire time, her whole attention focused solely on JJ, occasionally interrupting to ask a clarification question. The whole process went quite quickly, and JJ was very pleased. From her astute questions, Alex was clearly whip-smart, and the level of respect and deference she showed JJ was a welcome change from some of the young male agents who JJ had needed to review protocol with over the years.

Alex’s dark eyes were bright and fierce, and she held eye contact in a way that made the blonde agent want to squirm in her seat. For some reason, JJ very much wanted this beautiful woman to like her.

For her part, Alex was captivated by the movement of JJ’s lips and the sharp curve of her jaw. Despite the blonde agent’s sweet, wide-eyed appearance, it was clear that this was a woman used to taking charge. No doubt she’d had to fight for it in an environment like the FBI, making her all the more impressive in Alex’s eyes. She thought she caught JJ assessing her out of the corner of her eye a few times, a slight hunger hidden in their blue depths, but was she imagining it? Discreetly, Alex checked the younger agent’s left hand—no wedding ring, though the implications of that could be numerous.

“I did mean what I said earlier,” JJ told Alex as they wrapped up their meeting. “I’m really glad to have you here. I mean, not only are your qualifications… astounding, but between you and me, it'll be nice to have another woman around here again. The testosterone was getting a bit overwhelming.” 

Alex laughed, the smart comment a welcome respite from the unnamed tension that had been hovering between them.

“Here,” JJ said, grabbing Alex’s elbow lightly, “I’ll show you to your desk. Though, we’ll have a briefing in the conference room in just a few minutes.” 

The touch of her hand was gentle, but captivating to Alex, and she missed it when JJ took her hand away.

Alex was settled in a seat in the conference room, listening to the gory details of a serial killer in east Texas when she felt JJ’s eyes on her. Alex glanced up from under her eyelashes, catching a pair of blue eyes watching her approvingly. Alex smirked a little bit as she readjusted her blazer. So. She hadn’t been entirely mistaken about the tension there. 

The two made eye contact for a long moment before JJ broke away, a light flush on her face as she asked, “So, he didn’t go dormant by choice? He was locked up?” 

Though Alex continued to pay attention to the team’s discussion, her eyes remained firmly on JJ, admiring the expressions that crossed her face and the quick and astute observations she contributed to the conversation. Here, in the conference room, Alex noticed that JJ seemed to have her guard up, back straight against the chair, laser focus in place. She brought a level of intensity to the table that was breathtaking.

She was no longer looking at the brunette, but JJ was still listening to Alex’s low—and yes, she would admit, sexy—voice adding to the team’s profile. Alex’s pointed questions often drove the direction of the conversation, JJ quickly noticed, but she never once raised her voice from her normal soft, silky tone. 

The way the older woman easily commanded attention simply with her presence, something that JJ both loved and was incredibly jealous of: it was impressive. JJ was so often talked over, having to swallow her anger and try multiple times to make herself heard in a way that was palatable to whichever man she was dealing with. She had a feeling that Alex could make just about anyone listen to her.

The case had been a hard one with the team running tirelessly through remote Texas backcountry; it was especially hard when they had to deal with an unsub that they could almost understand, almost sympathize with. It was with a sense of relief that the team trooped wearily onto the jet back to DC.

“Hey, ” JJ said softly, with a smile, sitting down next to Alex. “How are you?”

“I’m okay,” Alex reassured her with a soft smile.

“I just had to ask, you know, first case and all.” JJ put her hand lightly on Alex’s forearm. “You were really impressive out there, you know? I didn’t know you knew sign language.” The image of Alex’s deft fingers moving quickly and elegantly through the air, her kind, calm voice in the background quickly crossed JJ’s mind as she ran her fingers lightly up and down the inside of the brunette’s forearm. “Though,” she said with a laugh, “I guess I should have guessed.”

Alex smiled.

“It was really wonderful to watch,” JJ told her, genuinely. “You gave him something really special… I didn’t know sign language could look so beautiful.” 

Alex resisted the urge to blush at the compliment as she averted her eyes from the blonde’s intent gaze. “Thank you. It means a lot,” she replied. “I could teach you some ASL, if you’d like? I’m pretty good with my hands.” Alex smirked slightly with the innuendo, sliding her arm out from JJ’s hand in favor of interlocking their fingers. The blonde responded with a smile and a nod, a light flush coloring her cheeks.

“I think I’d like that,” JJ murmured. 

The two sat in silence for a while after that, enjoying the simple comfort that stemmed from the pressure of their palms pressed together, their fingers laced tightly, and Alex’s thumb stroking the back of JJ’s hand.

It had been a quick turnaround for the team; only one night at home and then they were on their way to California first thing the next morning. If anything, the pace of this case was even more unforgiving than the previous one: combining guilt, rage, and psychopathy was never a good cocktail. There were a few pleasant moments, though, where Alex couldn’t help but laugh at JJ’s smart-assed comments and the knowing looks they exchanged on the plane. The first half of the case went by in an absolute whirlwind, everyone running around California to different crime scenes and suspects.

It wasn’t until the team sat around the conference table in the local precinct, hotly debating possibilities, that Alex found her chance to make a move. Despite the dark and difficult topic, the passion in JJ’s voice—not to mention how good she looked in her navy blue shirt that amplified her eyes—lit a fire deep in Alex’s abdomen.

Quietly, she toed her right foot out of her heeled boot, using her sock-clad foot to slowly and gently slowly trace a path up JJ’s calf, smirking lightly when JJ’s breath hitched almost imperceptibly. She moved it around in light circles, teasingly, all the while paying rapt attention to JJ’s analysis as her foot trailed further and further up the blonde’s leg, trying to somehow communicate with her eyes what she longed to say with words. She tried to convey that she admired JJ’s intelligence and competence as an agent, but desired her as a woman. She loved the look of intense concentration of JJ’s face as the younger woman kept speaking.

It wasn’t until Alex’s toes grazed her inner thigh that JJ shot her a dirty look, the indignant anger in her eyes and slight shake of her head enough to tell Alex that a line had been drawn: no sexual contact at work.

JJ had been breathless from the moment Alex made contact with the thin material of her work pants. Alex already looked so beautiful that day, her dark shirt and navy blazer accentuated her strong features, and the buttons of her shirt were open just enough to give JJ a tantalizing peek of her strong collarbones. She looked so beautiful that JJ couldn’t feel anything more than excitement, and a tightening of her thighs when Alex trailed her foot up the inside of JJ’s calf.

JJ suppressed a gasp, continuing to articulate her opinions on the debrief as normal, managing well as Alex’s foot trailed higher and higher up her leg. It wasn’t until Alex’s foot reached JJ’s upper inner thigh that JJ realized they might be pushing this game too far; she couldn’t fake indifference to the brunette’s advances forever. She shot Alex a dirty look—she wasn’t about to risk her professional reputation that she had spent years earning—and the brunette instantly honored that signal, withdrawing her foot.

Alex’s immediate reaction to JJ’s withdrawal of consent was, in and of itself, arousing. The complete and utter respect of her boundaries… JJ couldn’t count how many times she had to ask a man multiple times to back off, yet Alex had reacted to the slightest raise of her eyebrow. It immediately made her want Alex more.

JJ shot the slightest of smiles across the table at Alex, trying to let her know that she wasn’t mad, feeling reassured when Alex’s eyes twinkled in response before she gave JJ the slightest of nods. In the end, it didn’t matter the reason. In that moment, all that mattered was that JJ was free to set her own boundaries, and Alex would respect them.

When the case came to an explosive close, all that mattered was that it was Alex’s shoulder JJ rested her head on during the exhausted plane ride home. All that mattered was that she happily let Alex’s hand rest easily on top of her thigh, a light sigh of relief leaving the blonde’s mouth at the comfort. All that mattered was that JJ nested her head into the crook of Alex’s neck, breathing lightly into her ear, that moment of closeness and reassurance enough to buoy the brunette for days.

The kidnapping, dissection, torture, and eventual execution of families was another animal, though. The team’s case in Kansas had been brutal, putting the entire team on edge as they raced to save a family in the clutches of a desperate serial killer. The days had been a complete blur, the ever-present threat of an entire family and all of their connections being wiped out resting heavy on their shoulders. The implications of the case—that there was no such thing as the perfect family and the universality of guilt—rested heavily on all of their shoulders as well.

Despite the longing for reassurance that every team member might be feeling, they all napped alone in their separate seats on the jet home. None of them were yet willing to admit the ways in which this case had punched them in the gut.

They arrived back in Quantico to a rush of affection from Garcia, each of them happily accepting her drink and giving her a hug (and maybe a kiss on the cheek) for her willingness to praise their makeshift family, to infuse it with love and hold it together. It wasn’t until Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch filed out, one after the other, that JJ and Alex were left staring at each other, sipping on the last of their glasses, the thrum of a glass of alcohol making its way through their veins, making them brave, that JJ found her courage. 

“Hey,” JJ started quietly, her face still half-buried in her glass. “Would you… Do you want to come back to my place? I’ll make you another one of these—” she gestured with her glass, the tiny paper umbrella Garcia had placed at the top wobbling precariously, “—or whatever other drink you’d like, really. I’m pretty well stocked.”

“I’d love that,” Alex reassured her quickly, draining her glass, and moving to grab her bag. JJ mirrored her actions, finishing her almost-empty glass, and collecting her things.

“I can drive us,” Alex offered as they approached the parking garage. “I can handle having a drink in my system and I know you said you don’t like having to make the drive home at night… So, let me do this for you.”

“Alright.” JJ relented easily, sliding into the passenger seat of Alex’s Mini Cooper. “So, you’re going to take right out of the garage.”

Alex settled into the driver’s seat of her navy blue Mini, fastening her seatbelt, and placing her hand on the gearshift. JJ was struck at that moment with how hot Alex looked at control of the vehicle, her two hands occupied with its operation. She drove them out of the parking garage, one hand on the wheel, one hand on the gearshift, and JJ couldn’t help but be fascinated by the deftness and confidence of her movements.

Once they had moved onto the Beltway, Alex’s hand drifted off the gearshift to JJ’s thigh, at which JJ readily opened her legs slightly, pushing her left thigh more firmly against Alex’s palm.

“God, you’re so beautiful, JJ. Are you even aware of that?” Alex breathed, her fingers massaging JJ’s thigh while her eyes remained focused on the road ahead.

“I- Sure, I guess I’m used to people saying that,” JJ replied, spellbound, her eyes tracing the brunette’s profile under the streetlights.

“But I mean it,” Alex reassured her, “and I’m not just talking about what you look like, although… God, baby, you’re breathtaking. I mean… Have you ever seen yourself in the middle of a conversation? The focus in your eyes in the middle of a case? It takes my breath away.”

“I—” JJ started. “You—I mean, have you ever seen yourself? God, Alex, the way you command a room… The way we all just want to listen to you… I…” JJ’s voice trailed off as Alex moved to press her hand between JJ’s thighs through her pants.

“This is what you want, right?” Alex asked, her hand completely still. “I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to, Baby.”

“God, yes,” JJ answered, letting her head fall back against the passenger seat headrest. “Fuck, Alex, I’ve wanted you since Texas.”

“And I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you,” Alex said quietly, her hand beginning to move ever-so-slightly against JJ. “God, you’re so gorgeous, and that poise? That intelligence? I can’t even believe that you’re here with me now.”

The two of them barely managed to maneuver the car to the appropriate exit without incident, JJ panting against the light pressure from Alex’s hand. Alex was thoroughly distracted by the beauty next to her. JJ groaned lightly, leaning back against the passenger seat when Alex eventually removed her hand to downshift as they hit the local streets.

“There, take a left here,” JJ managed to tell her, “and then follow this road to the intersection before you make a right.” The control over her surroundings and Alex’s driving set her at ease again as she helped them maneuver through the narrow streets, her breathing slowly returning back to normal.

“There.” JJ gestured. “Pull into that parking space on your right, that’s mine.” As Alex carefully maneuvered the car into the space, JJ let her hand drift to the older woman’s thigh, gripping it so hard that her dull nails dug through the material of Alex’s pants.

The pair clambered out of the car reluctantly. They met in front of the car, JJ’s hand finding Alex’s and pulling her toward the front door of her apartment building. JJ fumbled with her keys as Alex lightly traced her fingers down her spine to the small of her back, guiding her through the open door, and following JJ up the stairs.

The second they crossed the threshold of her apartment, JJ was on Alex, pinning her to the closed door and trailing a path of kisses down her neck.

“Hey.” Alex caught JJ’s chin in her hand, pulling JJ up to meet her eyes. “You don’t always have to take control, Baby Girl. It’s okay.” She pressed a soft kiss to JJ’s lips, letting herself linger there before deftly pushing her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Placing her hands lightly on JJ’s hips, Alex spun them around so JJ’s back was against the door instead. She let her hands fall to the wood on either side of JJ’s head, effectively trapping the younger agent there.

“I’ve got you, don’t you see?” She murmured into JJ’s mouth. “I’ve  _ got _ you, right here, just as you are.” JJ tensed for a second, not used to the loss of control, but then she relaxed against Alex’s lips. “I know you’re used to having to take command, but I’ve got you, Baby. Let me take care of you.” 

Gently, Alex blindly guided JJ down the hallway of the darkened apartment, letting the younger women steer them toward her room, before pushing her back onto her own bed.

Alex readily climbed onto the bed after her, straddling the blonde between her thighs and sliding one hand under the waistband of JJ’s pants.

“Oh, Angel,” she crooned as she ran her fingers through JJ’s wetness. “Is this all for me? I’ve barely even touched you and you’re a mess already.” 

JJ whimpered against Alex’s mouth, her hips pressing up against the older woman. She wasn’t used to not being in control like this, The feeling was as terrifying as it was arousing. She felt like she was teetering on the edge of a precipice, but she trusted Alex not to let her fall. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Alex sighed, gently massaging her fingers against JJ, admiring her in the dim light streaming in from the hallway. “Blushing and out of breath. You’re so eager for anything I want to do to you.” 

Withdrawing her fingers and earning herself a low whine from JJ, Alex slowly unbuttoned the blonde’s shirt, kissing every inch that was exposed to her before tossing the garment off the side of the bed. She kissed her way down JJ’s prominent breastbone before yanking the white lace cups of her bra down. 

Slowly and deliberately, she took the younger woman’s left nipple into her mouth, circling her fingers lightly around the right one at the same time. JJ gasped, arching her chest into Alex’s mouth, her head falling back against the mattress. Alex’s hand pinched and plucked against JJ’s breast, while her mouth sucked and teased against her nipple, dragging her teeth along it before pulling away. 

“Use your words now,” she urged JJ. “You know you won’t get anything from me with those whines.”

“Oh  _ god _ ,” JJ gasped helplessly. “Please, Alex, put your mouth on me. Fuck me.  _ Please.  _ Whatever you want.” Dimly, in the back of her mind, JJ was aware that almost those exact words had been said to her before, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. All that mattered right now was the brunette on top of her, commanding her utmost attention and compliance. 

It was unlike any feeling she had ever experienced before, submitting to the woman in front of her. JJ was so used to having to take charge, to command control and respect, that the feeling of being cherished in this way felt strange, and she was almost scared by how easily she was ready to submit to Alex.

Yet, as the brunette trailed a light trail of kisses and nips down her abdomen, her muscles flexing beneath her mouth, she couldn’t quite bring herself to care. It felt so good to be taken care of, to let someone else take charge for once. 

“That’s it, Angel,” Alex crooned in her low, sexy voice. “Eyes forward. I don’t want you looking away from me. Tell me what you want.” Her skilled fingers undid the buttons of JJ’s pants, pushing them to the floor. “Tell me what it is you want me to do to you.” 

“Oh  _ god _ , Alex.” JJ gasped, as Alex pressed the lightest of kisses to her inner thigh. “Fuck me, please, whatever you want, just..  _ oh _ .” She trailed off as Alex pressed the lightest of kisses between her legs. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

Alex hauled herself upright, the faintest taste of JJ still on her lips, and quickly stripped her shirt and pants under JJ’s hungry gaze, before moving to sit on the bed next to her. She patted her lap, and without hesitation this time, JJ clambered on top to straddle her. 

“There you go, Angel,” Alex encouraged her, bringing one hand up to pinch at her nipple. “So good for me. After all, I’m the one making you feel so good, hmm?” 

JJ whimpered slightly, unable to form a response. Alex tangled her hands in the blondes’s hair bringing her mouth down for a hungry kiss. For a moment, nothing else mattered but the desperate press of their lips on each other’s, Alex swallowing the moans that left JJ’s mouth as the younger woman’s hips undulated on top of hers. She caught JJ’s lower lip between her teeth, giving it a light tug before releasing her mouth. 

“Ride my thigh, Baby,” Alex suggested silkily, moving her hands to JJ’s hips. “Ride it until you come against me.” 

JJ whimpered in frustration, wanting nothing more than for Alex to touch her, but there was something about the older woman, something about her voice that made it hard to resist. JJ  _ wanted  _ to obey her. 

JJ shifted so that she was straddling one of Alex’s thighs, and slowly lowered her hips, letting out a low gasp when the damp material of her panties made contact with the brunette’s skin. She rocked her hips once, experimentally, and the friction felt so good that she immediately ground down harder against Alex.

“That’s a good girl,” Alex encouraged her gently, peppering soft kisses along JJ’s jawline. “There you go, use me to feel good.” 

JJ’s hips picked up a steady rhythm, rocking hard against Alex’s thigh as the older woman continued to shower her neck and shoulders with tender kisses, whispering soft words of encouragement in her ear. JJ whined, the friction between Alex’s soft skin and the wet material between her legs was making heat build low in her stomach, but she wanted more of Alex. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Alex hummed into JJ’s neck. “Wet and desperate for me. You’re doing so well, Angel.” 

The brunette moved her hand between JJ’s legs to circle two fingers lightly around her clit, earning a low moan and a desperate bucking of the blonde’s hips. Alex pulled her hand away, much to JJ’s disappointment, and brought it up to the younger woman’s face, pressing her fingers gently against JJ’s lips.

“Suck,” Alex commanded softly. When JJ readily accepted Alex’s fingers into her mouth, sucking on them and swirling her tongue around them, Alex couldn’t contain a moan. The combination of the feeling of JJ’s tongue against her skin and the power and the warmth and that she felt at having such a strong, competent, independent woman trust her enough to give up control to Alex and put her pleasure into Alex’s hands… It was intoxicating. 

“You are absolutely captivating, pretty girl,” Alex praised her as she brought her other hand up to stroke JJ’s cheek. “What do you need, Baby? Do you need my fingers?” 

JJ nodded frantically against Alex’s fingers with a whimper. Alex pulled her fingers from JJ’s mouth with a wet pop, trailing them down the side of her neck and between the valley of her breasts, making the younger woman shiver with want. 

“Do you want me to put my fingers inside of you?” Alex continued, dragging the tips of her fingers ever-so-lightly over the planes of JJ’s abdomen. “Do you want to ride my hand so I can hear all the pretty noises you make, and see how beautiful you look when you fall apart for me? Hmm?” 

JJ nodded, almost embarrassed by how desperate she was for Alex to touch her, but the dilation of the older woman’s pupils and the flush of her face told JJ that Alex was just as turned on as she was. 

“Use your words for me, Baby,” Alex ordered.. “Tell me what you want.”

“Yes,” JJ gasped. “Please, I want to ride your fingers.” 

“There you go, Angel.” Alex made sure to praise her, knowing that relinquishing control wasn’t easy for JJ. “You’re doing so good for me, Baby.” 

With her words, she slipped her hand under the band of JJ’s panties, gently pushing two fingers inside of her, while moving her thumb to circle her clit. JJ gasped at the sensation, her hips rutting helplessly against Alex’s hand.

“Oh god, Alex,” she whined. “ _ Fuck. _ That’s- so good, Babe.” She rocked her hips hard up against Alex’s hand, the knot in her abdomen growing ever-tighter. “Feels so good.” 

Alex moved her mouth to suck carefully on JJ’s collarbone, breathing encouragements into JJ’s skin.

“You feel so good around my fingers,” Alex murmured against JJ’s skin. “I want to see you ride my fingers until you come in these pretty lace panties. You’ve been so good for me, Sweetheart, but now I want to see you come.” 

She curled her fingers inside JJ, searching for the rough spot inside of her, while circling her thumb rhythmically around JJ’s clit. She wanted nothing more than to see this beautiful, tightly-controlled woman fall apart at her fingertips. 

Alex curled her fingers, caressing it gently while continuing to circle JJ’s clit with her thumb. She watched intently as the blonde’s hips stuttered and picked up pace against her while JJ tossed her head back, exposing the delicate skin of her neck while letting out a long, low moan. The blonde woman looked so beautiful, writhing on top of her in desperate arousal, and Alex couldn’t help but lower her mouth to JJ’s neck, scraping her teeth along the blonde’s pulse point. 

“Right there, Angel,” Alex murmured, catching JJ’s earlobe between her teeth and tugging lightly. The younger agent’s body was convulsing, increasingly desperately against her own. The thrill in her veins at being able to touch JJ like this, to have JJ let go of her control and react to Alex’s touch so strongly, was exhilarating and arousing. It was a trust she intended to honor and reward. “You’re so beautiful like this, so desperate for my touch. I want you to come apart for me, Angel. I want you to come for me,  _ right now _ .” 

At Alex’s words, JJ’s body seized up, overtaken by a wave of pleasure so strong that all of her muscles clenched, wracking her body, a broken-sounding sob leaving her lips. She was close to screaming as her hips jerked helplessly against Alex’s hand. When the pleasure began to subside, she slumped forward bonelessly, resting her head on the brunette’s shoulder as aftershocks wracked her body, and she continued to pant in uneven breaths. 

“ _ Fuck, _ Alex,” JJ panted against Alex’s neck. “So good, Baby.” Her hips twitched as the last waves of pleasure coursed through her. 

“Hmm,” Alex hummed, nuzzling her nose into the nape of JJ’s neck, pressing soft kisses where her hairline met her soft skin. “You know, good girls who say ‘thank you’ after they come get fucked the hardest, right?” 

JJ felt her skin grow warm again, panties dampening for the second time that night. “Oh?” she whispered, planting open-mouthed kisses up Alex’s neck. “Thank you, Baby. You made me come so hard. How can I ever thank you?” Pleased by her willingness to continue, Alex captured JJ’s lips in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, licking against the roof of her mouth eagerly and grasping the blonde’s delicate ribcage and using her leverage to flip the younger woman over, pinning her against the mattress behind them. Slowly, inch by inch, Alex crawled her knees up the bed until they were on both sides of JJ’s head.

“You know how a good girl says thank you?” she asked, lowering her hips to JJ’s face. Any reply JJ may have had was muffled as she settled her face between Alex’s thighs. She happily placed an open-mouthed kiss between the brunette’s thighs, her chest swelling with pride when Alex let out a low moan above her.

Alex was sure she was about to spontaneously combust. After watching the beautiful blonde agent fall apart against her thigh, she now had the same woman’s mouth buried between her legs, and the feeling was heavenly. JJ definitely knew what she was doing, her talented tongue circling Alex’s clit, drawing hushed curses from the older woman.

Arching against JJ’s mouth, Alex reached back behind herself, dipping one finger teasingly between JJ’s thighs, proud at the renewed wetness she found there. The thought that the other woman was enjoying pleasuring her so much had her hips jerking subconsciously against JJ’s face.

For her part, JJ was genuinely enjoying her position between the older agent’s legs. While her hips jumped uncontrollably against Alex’s hand, her primary focus was on making the brunette feel good. She wanted to give that to her. Stiffening her tongue, she buried it inside of Alex, happily letting the brunette rut her hips against her face. 

JJ’s hands came up to grip Alex’s thighs, holding the older woman’s body against her, dull nails digging into the smooth skin when Alex used the palm of her hand to rub sloppily against JJ’s clit. The blonde was still so sensitive from her first orgasm that even that slightest bit of pressure was almost too much. She moaned against Alex, the vibrations of her voice causing the brunette to jolt and press her hips even harder against her.

For a moment, JJ couldn’t breathe, all of her senses consumed by the taste, smell, and feel of Alex rocking against her. It was a helpless kind of feeling, but instead of scaring her, this time she welcomed it. She didn’t want to think about mangled bodies or disrespectful men or the million ways in which she had to earn respect anymore; all she wanted to think about was the feeling of Alex’s body pressed tight against hers, and completely surrender to what that might bring. It was freeing. 

Nodding her face up into the brunette, JJ made sure she was giving maximum stimulation as she curled her tongue. Above her, Alex let out a low groan, her silky smooth voice growing husky and raspy as her orgasm drew close. 

“That’s a good girl, Angel,.” Alex gasped, her hips jerking hard against JJ’s face. “I want you to come with me. I want to see you helpless underneath me as I drip down your pretty face.” She increased the rhythm of her hand between JJ’s thighs, feeling the younger woman’s body tense, her hips stuttering against Alex’s hand, a sure sign she was close. Alex reached down with her free hand, brushing a couple stray hairs away from JJ’s face to make eye contact. It was truly thrilling, seeing the strong, self-assured agent completely at the mercy of her pleasure. “But a good girl wouldn’t come until she makes me come, isn’t that right?” The hot coil in Alex’s abdomen was growing tight.

“Fuck, I’m so close, Angel. You feel so good against me. Oh-” Alex’s voice was abruptly trapped in her throat as a hard suck and a jolt of JJ’s head sent her careening over the edge with a loud moan. Her hips jerked hard and fast against JJ’s face, low, almost tortured sounds leaving her lips.

Alex’s moans and the harsh clenching of her fingers against JJ as she came triggered JJ’s own orgasm. There was something about such a powerful woman coming completely undone on top of her that was so irresistibly arousing. Alex might command every room she stepped into, but at this moment it was  _ JJ _ eliciting those noises from her: She let out a soft scream against Alex, her hips rising off the bed, the muscles in her abdomen clenching as she rode out the harsh wave of pleasure, panting helplessly between the brunette’s thighs. 

JJ slumped against the mattress, her body buzzing with satisfaction, until Alex eventually came to her senses again, swinging a knee off of JJ’s face to lie breathlessly on the bed next to her. 

Alex planted light pecks on JJ’s shoulder as her breathing slowed, drawing abstract patterns over the younger agent’s torso with her fingertips. For several long minutes, they did nothing but breathe deeply and revel in the simple pleasure of each other’s company. Alex traced her fingers over the strong lines of JJ’s body admiring the defined dips between her abs, the gentle curve of the underside of her breasts, the elegant lines of her underlying bone structure. JJ was both hard and soft, and the contrasts were beautiful. For her part, JJ had simply turned her head, drinking in the sight of Alex’s elegantly arched brows, the full curve of her lips, and the sharp line of her jaw. 

It wasn’t until Alex’s wandering fingers started to circle one of JJ’s dusty pink nipples that the hunger returned. JJ’s breath caught in her throat, audibly hitching, and Alex smirked, leaning in close to ghost her lips over JJ’s, almost kissing her but not quite, teasing JJ with her proximity.

“Do you have a strap on?” Alex whispered against JJ’s lips. 

The blonde nodded. “Top drawer of my dresser, right side,” JJ answered.

“Good girl,” Alex praised her, rewarding JJ with a light kiss, before trailing her mouth down to kiss along JJ’s jawline. Nipping at the soft skin there, Alex reached down to pinch at her nipples, earning a quiet gasp and a renewed rush of wetness between JJ’s thighs. “Do you want me to fuck you with it, Angel?” Alex asked in a low voice. 

“God, yes,” JJ choked out. “ _ Please _ ,” she remembered to add onto the end.

Alex stood and rifled through JJ’s dresser drawer, retrieving the pink silicone dildo and harness. She made direct eye contact with JJ as she worked to fasten the harness around her waist.

“Touch yourself for me,” she commanded JJ quietly. “I want you to be ready for me, Angel. I want you to be blushing and whimpering and eager for everything I’m going to give you.”

JJ complied eagerly, sitting up on the mattress and spreading her legs as wide as she could so that Alex could watch as she used two fingers to delicately circle her clit. JJ was still so sensitive, her body alight from the two orgasms Alex had already given her, that even that slight amount of stimulation had her thighs twitching, a soft mewl leaving her mouth. 

Her fingers still moving, JJ watched hungrily as Alex finished tightening the harness, slipping a condom onto the strap, and dripping some lube onto it, and used her hand to spread it down the dildo. The sight of Alex standing in front of her, stroking the strap on she was wearing in preparation of fucking JJ with it was absolutely delicious, and JJ couldn’t help the low moan that tumbled out of her mouth. 

“ _ Fuck, _ Alex, how do you look that good? It’s not fair,” JJ whined. “I’m never going to be able to wear that strap again, knowing how much better it looks on  _ you _ .” Alex’s eyes narrowed slightly at JJ’s complaint.

“No, Sweetheart,” she corrected JJ, her voice dangerously low. “You’re not going to be able to wear it again because I’m going to ruin you with it. I want to make you come so hard that you forget how to breathe. I want you so well-fucked that the only thing you can remember is that you’re  _ my _ good girl tonight.” 

Normally, JJ would balk at someone calling her  _ theirs _ , even just for the night, but Alex’s words sent a deep thrill down her spine, making her squirm as heat pooled between her legs. All she could think about was how badly she wanted Alex to make JJ hers. Swallowing, JJ nodded and extended her hand out toward Alex, but the older woman beat her to it, grabbing JJ’s hips and yanking the blonde to the edge of the bed so that the tip of the strap just grazed her inner thigh. 

Alex’s fingers closed around JJ’s throat, gripping it lightly and tilting the younger agent’s head up to make eye contact. 

“You’ve been so good for me, pretty girl,” Alex crooned. “I love seeing you like this. You look so beautiful when you fall apart for me. I want to see you do it again, Angel. Can you take it?” JJ did her best to nod with Alex’s hand around her throat.

“Yes,  _ god _ , Alex, please,” JJ gasped. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me  _ yours _ .” 

Alex’s hand tightened ever-so-slightly around JJ’s throat as she slowly pushed her hips forward, burying the strap on inch by tantalizing inch inside of JJ until their hips were pressed flush against each other. The slow stretch and delicious burn had JJ’s whole body tight with anticipation, a low whine leaving the back of her throat. 

Oh so slowly, Alex withdrew, only to immediately snap her hips back into JJ, drawing a gasp from the blonde helplessly trying to press up closer to Alex. 

“You’re going to be good for me, aren’t you, Angel?” Alex asked, pressing a hand to JJ’s stomach to hold her down as she continued to drive in and out of the younger woman, slowly but powerfully. Somewhere in the back of her mind, JJ was dimly aware that she was definitely strong enough to overpower Alex and break her hold,  _ but, _ she realized, she didn’t want to. Making the choice to give her control up to the brunette was what made it so exhilarating. 

“You’re not going to come until I tell you that you may,” Alex instructed JJ, her other hand letting go of her throat to drag her nails up the underside of JJ’s breast and roll one tight nipple between her fingers. 

“I want to hear all the pretty little sounds you make, Angel. I want to see your face as you fall apart for me-” Alex’s voice cut off into a low groan as a particularly hard thrust pressed the base of the dildo against her clit at exactly the right angle. “ _ Fuck _ , you feel so good around me,” she moaned as she picked up her pace, fucking into her with more of those same, hard strokes, drawing a string of desperate whimpers from the blonde underneath her. 

JJ could feel her orgasm approaching, heat curling low and tight in her stomach. The hard, unrelenting rhythm Alex had set was quickly driving her toward the edge.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” JJ whined, and Alex immediately stopped moving, her hand coming back up to grip JJ’s throat. 

“You may not come until I give you permission, Angel,” Alex scolded JJ, kissing her deeply before catching the blonde’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugging on it  _ hard _ . 

Holding JJ in place with her hand on the younger woman’s neck, Alex laid a trail of harsh kisses and bites down her neck while grinding her hips, soft and slow, into the blonde. She sucked on JJ’s collarbone,  _ hard _ , biting down in the soft skin unforgivingly. The rush of pain and pleasure had JJ squirming up against Alex, trying desperately to get some friction.

“Did.” Alex punctuated her words by pulling back and slamming into JJ. “I say.” Another hard thrust. “That you could come yet?”

“No,” JJ whimpered, throwing her head back against the mattress. 

Alex took that as an invitation to suck a deep red mark onto JJ’s pulse point, laving her tongue against it before pulling away, admiring the burgundy constellation of broken blood vessels as the blonde panted underneath her. With her hand still tight against JJ’s throat, hips still grinding tantalizingly slowly against her, Alex sucked one of JJ’s nipples into her mouth, teasing it between her teeth before flicking her tongue against it, relishing in the small gasps and whimpers the woman underneath her released. 

JJ’s entire body was on fire. She was so on edge, so sensitive, so desperate for Alex to make her come, and yet no matter how much she undulated up against the brunette on top of her, the friction wasn’t enough. Alex’s mouth on her felt so good, the warmth of her tongue flooding JJ’s entire body. Every one of her nerve endings were firing, her entire body so oversensitized by Alex’s teasing. 

“Please,” JJ gasped, arching up off the bed to press her body against Alex’s. “ _ Please _ Alex, just....”

“What is it, Angel?” Alex asked teasingly, trailing her tongue along the underside of JJ’s breasts. “Use your words. Go on, you can tell me. I’m going to take care of you, Baby. I want to make you come so hard that the only name you can remember is mine.”

“Please fuck me,” JJ gasped, pushing her chest against Alex’s mouth, her hips thrusting wildly. “Please, Alex, I need to come,  _ please _ .” Slowly, Alex removed her mouth from JJ’s breasts, keeping her hand against the blonde’s throat as she resumed a punishingly slow rhythm, pressing the dildo in and out of her. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Alex groaned, her gentle rhythm a torture for her as well. “You feel so good against me, Angel. Do you want me to come inside of you?” 

“Yes,  _ please _ ,” JJ panted, thrusting her hips up against the brunette. “I want you to come inside of me, Alex, please. I want to be good for you.”

“Good,” Alex said, stilling her hips once again. “You’re so lovely, Baby Girl, You’re bewitching. I want you to come apart underneath me.” Alex pressed gentle kisses behind JJ’s ear. “I want to see you gasping and panting underneath me when I come inside of you, Angel.” 

With that, Alex started driving in and out of JJ in a punishing rhythm, grinding her hips up against the blonde with each thrust. Words failed JJ as she gasped and moaned, pushing her hips up against Alex. Each thrust of Alex’s hips pushed the strap up into her G spot, sparks bursting behind her eyes. The pleasure threatened to consume her, JJ’s whole body on edge as she undulated against the brunette.

“Touch me,” JJ gasped. “ _ Please, _ Alex, just put your fingers on me. I just need a little…” JJ gasped as Alex’s fingers slowly dragged from her stomach down to her clit. “Oh  _ fuck _ , yeah, just like that, Baby. I’m going to-”

“Such a good girl,” Alex groaned, slowly circling her fingers against JJ. “ _ God _ , Angel, I’m going to come inside you. you feel so good against me.” Alex’s hips rutted desperately against JJ, chasing her own high, while JJ’s moans grew higher and higher in pitch. 

“Oh Alex,” JJ gasped, the buzz of pleasure mounting in pitch inside of her. “Oh  _ fuck _ , right there, right there, oh-” JJ’s words trailed off in a scream, pleasure overtaking her. The only word she could form was Alex’s name as her body convulsed helplessly against the brunette. Her entire world went quiet, consumed by the shocks of pleasure wracking her body. JJ’s hips stuttered and her breathing stopped, her entire body arching tightly off the bed. 

The sounds and sights of JJ coming completely underdone underneath her sent Alex over the edge, her hips jerking against the blonde desperately as a wave of blinding bliss took over. She jolted her hips repeatedly against the blonde, extending both of their orgasms as pants and moans colored the room. 

Collapsing down against JJ, Alex tried to recover her breath, reveling in the feeling of the hot body underneath her, a light sheen of sweat coating JJ’s tan skin. JJ reveled in the feeling of the warm weight on top of her, comforting her as her body continued to judder with aftershocks. 

“That was…” JJ tried to begin, breathless.

“Wow,” Alex continued for her, pressing a chaste kiss to the younger woman’s neck. “You were so good for me baby.” Alex continued, withdrawing the strap from the blonde, earning muffled whimpers from JJ and drawing the blonde into her arms. “I know it wasn’t easy to trust me like that. But I’ll always take care of you.”

Alex enveloped JJ in her arms, leaning back to lie them both against the soft mattress underneath them. 

“You don’t always need to be so strong, so in charge,” she whispered against JJ’s soft hair. “I’ve got you, and I’ll take care of you. I’m honored. Thank you for trusting me like that.” Alex pressed a chaste kiss against JJ’s forehead as their breathing calmed and they curled up on the bed together. Fully aware of what trials and tribulations tomorrow might bring, they knew that for tonight, they were safe together. 


End file.
